The Second Revolution
by MelodyReiterLee
Summary: Based on anime. 3rd chapter is up! Please read and review and tell me if I should continue. Enjoy.
1. Everlasting Peace

Arc the Lad

Disclaimer: I do not own Arc the Lad anime characters, Lieza, Elk, Arc, Clive, Kukuru, Toshu, Quote, and the others.

Note: This occurs after the end of the Arc the Lad anime series.

The darkness was overwhelming. Clive sighed. It was what he had wanted. What he had thought he wanted. He had wanted revenge on the spirits who wouldn't grant him their power. Clive sighed again. 

"The spirits …love everyone ….even you," Lieza had said.

It was true. He knew, but wouldn't acknowledge it back then. He laughed bitterly. He had chosen his fate and his path. It had been inevitable and too late to turn back…and now he was floating around in the chaotic darkness trapped there within it all inside the Holy Ark forever until another would try to open the Ark…..

~

Smeria years later….

"All hail Lord Arc!" Quote announced.

The people of Smeria cheered, and Arc made a motion. At once, trumpets blared and the festivities began. 

Arc smiled as he walked around. It was so much more peaceful now compared to the times five years ago. The Ark was once again in its rightful place. Arc quietly made his way to the shrine maiden's temple. 

"Arc!"

Arc grimaced to himself inside his mind. Apparently, Kukuru had sensed him before he could surprise her. He smiled as she ran into his arms. He embraced her compassionately. His thoughts swayed to Elk and Lieza. They had not been in contact or heard from for the last five years. He had no doubts that they were alive and well.

"I thought you were would be here." A flame haired man with hair reaching down to his shoulders and a sword sheathed on a strap on his back smiled and walked toward the two. 

Arc and Kukuru turned to blink at him.

"Toshu!" Arc called.

"Yeah, it's been long, hasn't it, Arc?" the man remarked.

Arc nodded. 

Kukuru giggled, "Toshu, how have you been?"

"Eh? Been? I've been….well…as Elk would have said it, thinking on my own! Yes, yes, that's what I've been doing. What do you think?" 

A grey haired Hunter now entered the scene. "He's been traveling about with me."

Toshu made a face. "Nah. Why must you follow me, Shu? I told you not to come with me."

Shu smiled slightly. "What was that you said a while ago? I remember you saying that you won't allow me to be heroic all alone."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Toshu demanded.

Shu smiled.

"Shu! What is the meaning of this?" Toshu grabbed for Shu's clothes. 

Kukuru looked extremely embarrassed. Arc was impassive.

"Why you!" Toshu started to strangle Shu.

Shu just continued smiling.

"Toshu!" Arc called. 

Toshu paused to look at Arc. Shu, meanwhile, removed Toshu's hands from his neck. Kukuru's face was pink with embarrassment.

"Have either of you heard from Elk?" Arc asked.

Shu shook his head.

"I bet that flame boy's back to causing trouble. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised," Toshu commented. ~Considering all the trouble he caused me back then. Hmph.~

"He's fine. He's a full fledged Hunter now," Shu replied.

"You and that Hunter business...hmph… hey, want some wine? I snagged some form the party going on over there?" Toshu asked.

Everyone refused politely.

"Well, your loss…" Toshu downed the whole bottle in ten gulps. He smiled. "Ah, I'm going to enjoy the party now. See you later, Arc." With that, Toshu swaggered off.

Shu sighed. "I'll be going as well. I just received contact from the guild on a bounty."

"Good bye, Shu," Arc and Kukuru bid the Hunter.

Shu smiled and left silently.

"They're still the same," Kukuru said with a grin.

"Mmm." Arc nodded and embraced her again.


	2. First Sign

Note: In the anime not much is mentioned about Shante, she is still searching out her brother's past. It was hinted that he could have been a Chimera that had been killed.

            Elk and Lieza leaned against the sand on the beach. It was night time, and the sky held a myriad of sparkling stars. Pandit was sitting next to them keeping guard. 

            Lieza smiled. "The night sky…it's so beautiful…"

            "Yeah.." Elk agreed. He sighed and relaxed.

            "Look!" Lieza pointed.

            "Look? Which one?" Elk asked.

            "That one!" Lieza pointed to a shining star.

            Elk squinted. "What about it?"

            "It's the brightest one in the sky. It's looks like you. You were always brave."

            Elk blinked and squinted at another random star. "Well, Lieza, that one looks like you." 

            "Where? Which one?" 

            While Lieza frantically looked for the star Elk had referred to, the young Hunter shoved her into the water. Elk started laughing. "I got you!"

            Lieza pouted as she stepped daintily out of the ocean. "Elk!" Pandit growled.

            "What? I think we need some cooling off from hunting down the rest of the Chimera these past years."

            Lieza giggled and dragged Elk into the water. Pandit loped after them.

            Nearby behind a tree, a dark figure hums to himself. "So, this is the one. I should be able to work this out…hehehe…" He smiled and walked silently into the forest.

            Lieza, Elk, and Pandit were still frolicking around when they heard a scream. They quickly rushed toward the noise. In a clearing in the forest, a man was trying to defend himself against several Chimera. Elk leapt in and used Fire to vanquish the Chimera. Lieza tended to the man's wounds. Pandit stood watch. When Elk was finished, he turned back to the man.

            "I thought we cleared this area out already," Elk sighed.

            "I'm fine," the man said to Lieza. "They've been turning up around here recently, Elk."

            Elk narrowed his eyes. "How do you know my name?"

            The man stood up and smiled. "Well, Elk, who wouldn't know you? You're a hero beside Arc and his crew, and the young lady that offered to help me, I believe, is the kind lady, Lieza."

            Elk dropped the expression, but was still suspicious. "Do you live here?"

            "Oh, no." The man shook his head. "My plane crashed."

            Lieza looked at the man sympathetically. "Elk, let's help him."

            "No, that's not necessary. I was able to fix the plane. In fact, I was on my way to it when I was attacked by these monsters."

            "We can escort you," Elk declared.

            "I'll be fine. I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. Good bye." The man stalked off into the darkness of the trees.

            Lieza started to run after him, but Elk stopped her. "Leave him alone, Lieza. He doesn't want our help. We can't force him to accept our help even though we want to help him."

            Lieza bowed her head and patted Pandit on the head.

            "The most we can do is clear out the rest of the Chimera here," Elk said. "Let's go."

            "Hai." Lieza nodded and followed Elk.

~

            The small quaint bar sounded with life as Shante performed one of her numbers. She was so absorbed in her dance that she didn't notice Shu slip quietly in. He ordered a shot of wine and waited. He caught her attention only after she finished her performance. 

            She walked over. "Hey, how are you?" She picked up a glass of wine.

            "Hunter business, of course." Shu smiled.

            "As usual," Shante took a sip.

            "Have you any luck with your brother?" Shu asked.

            Shante shook her head. "No."

            Shu sighed. "I'll keep an ear out for you."

            "Thanks." Shante glanced at the bartender, who was conversing with another man. She leaned closer to Shu. "People have been uneasy lately. Mobs have been breaking out more than the usual. Rumors have led many of us to believe that Keldan's responsible."

            "Keldan. He's actually my bounty. The only thing I know is that he runs a chain of bars in the country."

            "Shu, I have an apartment about a block away. I can tell you more there. My shift is over for tonight."

            Shu nodded. Shante went to inform the bar manager of her departure. Out of the corner of his eye, Shu noticed the bartender edging closer and closer. A glint caught Shu's eye. The bartender had a gun in is hand. He unsheathed a knife and stood up with it hidden in the drapes of his scarf. "I'd drop the gun if I were you."

            The bartender froze and hesitated. Then he swiftly raised the gun and shot frantically. The shots silenced the noise in the room. Everyone looked back at the two.  Shu smoothly moved to the man's back and held the knife to his throat. "Drop the gun."

            The bartender dropped the gun. At this moment, Shante walked in. Seeing Shu and the bartender, she quickly jumped on stage and announced the name of a performance. She started to sing and dance. Everyone turned back to look at her.

            "Why did you pull the gun?" Shu hissed.            

            "I wouldn't go after Keldan if I were you. He has eyes everywhere that work for him. Now, get your hands off me now or I'll kick you out of the bar."

            Shu moved the knife closer. "What do you know about Keldan?"

            "Nothing," the man insisted.

            "Nothing?" The knife was close enough to cut through the bartender's skin without much pressure. 

            "I swear. I don't know anything. He's just my boss. I've never met him."

            "That's it?"

            "Yes, yes, I swear…by the spirits.." the bartender stuttered.

            Shu removed the knife from its position. "You'd better be telling the truth. I'll be back." He walked out of the bar. 

            Shante met him outside in a few minutes. "What happened?"

            "We'll talk in your apartment," Shu whispered.

            They walked silently and quickly through the empty streets in the late night. It was unnaturally quiet, so they quickened their pace. Suddenly out of nowhere, a group of men surrounded the two. They closed in on them. Shu and Shante fought them off, but unfortunately, Shante was wounded by a shot. Shu ran the rest of the group off and carried Shante back to her apartment. 

            "I'm fine," Shante said. "Dangerous business?"

            Shu didn't reply. He started treating her. "You're wounded pretty badly. Don't speak. Just rest."

            Shante nodded weakly and closed her eyes. Shu sighed and closed all the curtains in the apartment. He made sure the door was locked as well. Then. He pulled a chair and stood watch. Apparently the bar that had employed Shante was one of Keldan's….


	3. Ponder

            "Arc!"  Poco rushed toward the lord and Kukuru. "Toshu is stirring up a mess. He's drunk!"

            Arc felt his face get red. "Good old Toshu."

            Kukuru giggled nervously.

            "Chongara's trying to stop him, but he just started a riot."

            Arc sighed and started toward the commotion with Kukuru and Poco following behind him. Toshu, Chongara, and Iga were surrounded by the crowds. Toshu was ranting with a bottle of wine in his grasp. Chongara was angrily responding and interrupting him. Iga stood next to Toshu, restraining him, from attacking anyone. The people parted for Arc. He looked at Toshu impassively.

            "Ah, Arc, want ya join me for a bottle of wine? Then, there are all those pretty women over there… and ah…this is heaven…" Toshu said blissfully.

            Arc stared at him. "Toshu, I think you've had enough. Come on, let's go." He and Iga helped Toshu away from the crowds, who resumed the party. Poco assisted in the transition by playing his harp. Kukuru returned to the shrine.

            "Toshu always gets drunk.," Chongara said. He shook his head.

            Iga grinned. "It wouldn't be Toshu then if he didn't."

            The four reached a small cottage and placed the warrior on the bed. Toshu mumbled and muttered indistinctly. Arc smiled slightly. "Iga and Chongara, go back and enjoy the celebration. I'll stay with Toshu."

            The monk and the pilot nodded. They left. 

            Arc sighed and comforted Toshu, who was still rambling on about spontaneous topics that dealt with wine and love.

~

            Elk shook his head. "I don't understand, Lieza. I thought we cleared them out. The Nameless Crusade is gone. The orbs have all been destroyed. If there were more Chimera, they wouldn't have reacted. There shouldn't be anymore at all."

            Lieza shrugged as she rubbed Pandit. "Well, it doesn't seem to be anything huge. The spirits do not seem disturbed at all."

            "Yes." Elk nodded. "I can't believe this. A vacation ruined."

            Lieza giggled. "Elk, you were bored with our vacation a long time ago. You seemed more excited when we were attacked."

            Elk sighed exasperatingly. "I still hate them for Merril. What they did to her… and Gene…"Elk sobbed. "Oh, Lieza, I miss them."

            Lieza put her arm around Elk. "Please, Elk. You've already got your revenge. Let's go visit Shu. You can surprised him with your newfound knowledge of technique."

            Elk sighed and embraced Lieza. "It's not just that then. We should tell him about the Chimera just in case it does become major."

            "The spirits don't view it as a threat," Lieza said. She couldn't help but think of Clive. _I hope there are no other people like that man. He was …. No, no, I can't think that… He wasn't attractive… He was just smart… but on the wrong side…he was a brilliant man…if only he had repented… I can't deny the truth. There are other people like him. He hated the spirits for what he couldn't earn. He had no love… what do I think and feel for him? He took me away from Elk… and made me endanger the world… why?.._


End file.
